many returns!
by sonnyandchadstories
Summary: this is a take of story from the real episode "i think shes back" coming out soon, when sonny realises that having an old cast member coming back to so random is not really a good idea. channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is like my first fanfic so if its rubbish or words are wrong just tell me ok! Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter 1 **

Sonny's PTO

Me and tawni were in our dressing room joking and laughing around (which was weird because we hardly ever got on) when there was a knock on the door, "yes!" I called happily. "Hey girls" said marshal as he came through the door, I just wanted to tell you that Mandy, you know…the girl who was here before sonny?? I nodded enthusiastically but wondered why marshal was looking a tawni more then me.

I turned my head towards her and saw that her eyes were full of anger; I was a bit taken aback! I thought that tawni and Mandy were great friends. This would need be to be explained later on.

"Anyway!" marshal said a little too brightly,"she's coming here for a visit wont that be nice" "NO!!!!" tawni shouted "I mean... Ummm yes?" "Well I uhh should go" said marshal, not the least surprised at tawni's outburst. But I defiantly was.

"Ok tawni spill it" I demanded when marshal had left. "Well there is really nothing to spill" she said twiddling her fingers. "Ohhh I think there is" I nagged sitting down on the couch and crossing my legs. "Well... Ok, the thing is….." she said sitting down next to me. "I hate Mandy", "what why!" I asked shocked. "Well she's mean! Spiteful! Annoying! And just plain evil!!!!" tawni answered, her voice going into something like a high pitched screech towards the end.

"But...I I ...huh!!!" I said, what was happening. "She made life at so random horrid. She thought that _she _was the best actress and that everyone else could just stuff it" tawni said biting her lip "she even went after Chad!" wait wait wait!! She even went for Chad the rival of our show this girl has serious issues.

I was just about to say something when my phone moooed. "Not now Chad" I said .I had just put it on loud speaker because tawni wanted to know what he had to say.

"Oh right so I can't even call my favourite random now?" I could see the sarcasm dripping down to the phone and into my ears. "Look I have better things to do than talk to you so bye now!" "Wait Monroe I wanna ask you something "hmm I wonder what he wants to ask me about" I whispered to tawni "how would I know" she said.

"I wanted to say that…" he was cut of by someone calling his name "oh gotta go now sonshine, speak to you later yer?" "Ok bye Chad" and with that I put down the phone, sat at my desk and listened to some music on my ipod.

Tawni's PTO

Sonny had just put in her head phones to listen to her ipod, I was looking in the mirror and I think I could hear Zora somewhere in the vents. Then out of the blue there was three knocks on the door, followed by two impatient taps of a foot and a tut and I knew exactly who was standing on the other side of that door……..

After about 5 seconds of me sitting there unable to move a muscle, _Mandy _barged into the room. "Tawni!" She said with the most fakest enthusiasm I have ever heard. "Oh how I've missed you so!" "Mandy you're not that good an actress" I said bluntly "well I see you haven't changed much" she said back to her normal, annoying voice. "no I haven't and neither have you, well except those clothes forget to go to the good charity store Mandy??" she just looked at me with those big green eyes, they always used to make me back down, but not now.

SPOV

I felt my phone vibrate as I logged on to my computer I looked down at it. Chad, great! That's all that I needed.

_Hey Monroe come to my dressing room I want to talk to you _

_Ok Chad I will be right over_

I took out my head phones and turned round to see tawni and some girl staring at her. "Uhhh tawni?" I asked coming over to where she was sitting. "oh sonny" tawni began turning to me. "And who is this!" snapped the girl," this is sonny" tawni said putting her arm around me. "She took over when you left, how funny is it that when she joined the ratings went up by 15%?? The girl, who I now guessed must be Mandy, didn't say anything but there was something in her eyes it looked like jealousy.

"And I'm Mandy" she told me flipping her long black hair. "you must of heard of me" . "Hmmm me?" I said sounding totally dumbstruck, "I don't think I have you see im from Wisconsin so we only really watch the really good shows, I think I saw you on so random like once wait I think that was Grady dressed up, as a girl never mind! "Tawni gave me a grateful smile, "well you must have no class " Mandy said. I opened my mouth to answer but just as I did my phone mooed.

_Sonny its Chad where are you!! _

I quickly texted back ….

_Sorry I will be over soon give me 2 minutes _

_Well hurry up I'm timing you!_

I have to go I said to tawni, Chad wants me to go to his dressing room I wont be long. I didn't look to see Mandy's expression but I had a feeling it would be an annoyed, angry one. "Bye" tawni waved "see you later" and with that I was gone, im so glad im outta there I thought.

**Give me some ideas for the next chapter I love hearing from you, review!! Btw that button down there, you see it right there it likes to be clicked! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sooooooo sorry guys but I couldn't find out how to write a new chapter, but now I know!! The next chapter will be out soon I have started writing it but I have lots of home work so its hard but never mind. I will get it done for you I wanna say thanks to the person who helped me out with this, and I wanna say a special shout out to mi new friend monkey87 for being really supportive and a brill friend even though she lives on the other side of the world. check out her story as well its called… "**_**Sharks, blood, passion and lots of love".**_** So go read it!!!! Anyways thanks for waiting byeeee!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok im sooo sorry about being so long updating, I couldn't find how to add a new chapter but now I know!! So here it is also I have taken in some of your comments and put them in the story enjoy!! **

I was so deep in thought as I was walking to chads dressing room, I didn't even notice the squeaky new Italian shoes that were in front of me.

"Sonny where have you been!!??" said the shoes, I looked up and saw a certain three named jerk.

" there was something going on" I answered.

"Oh...Well uhh ok then" Chad said looking at his feet .oh my god did Chad just stutter!!

I was to busy gavering my thoughts when Chad was already walking down the hall "Chad wait"! I called running after him." why are you walking away from me?"

"You weren't listening to me" he said

"Well I am now" I replied

"Well I uhh the thing is …is that"

"Chad look" I said feeing hurt, if you have nothing good to say then leave it I knew I shouldn't have come here". I turned around and walked down the hall my eyes were beginning to water and I just didn't know why.

"Sonny wait" Chad called grabbing my arm. He pulled me closer so his chest was touching my own, I could feel him breathing. At any second I thought I was going to faint. "I wanted to talk to you because….."

"Can sonny, Nico, Grady, tawni, and Mandy please come to the set thank you!"

we broke apart quickly "I better go" I pointed out rushing down the hall and away from Chad Dylan cooper, when I turned the corner I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Did that really happen I thought gasping and looking up at the sky, and I was pretty sure that somewhere Chad was doing the same thing as me.

But little did I know there was a young girl watching me, anger filling up inside her just waiting for me to walk past her so she could pounce on her pray!

**Sorry it was short but I couldn't keep you waiting to long, please I need help for the next chapter tell me your ideas! Its wat keeps me going!!**

**p.s have you checked out my challenge go look at it on my stories page win and you could get to be in this story!!! **


End file.
